


Puppy Love

by orphan_account



Series: Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Omega Castiel, Panty Kink, Rimming, Shota, Shota Castiel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just wants to make sure he can be a good omega for Dean, even if he is a little omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Sometimes Castiel wished his family hadn’t paid to have him educated in the Omega Academy, even if it did make him more valuable. Maybe if he hadn’t gone to that school until he was nine, when his first heat hit, he never would have understood when someone told him little omegas were such a nice _novelty_. Then he wouldn’t have been terrified of said novelty wearing off. He could have been happy in his ignorance, not waiting for the day Dean got tired of him and dropped him off in the middle of nowhere. The entire situation had him at a loss. What was he supposed to do? There was only so much a ten-year-old was capable of handling.

Dean didn’t seem to notice how nervous he was, which he was thankful for. When his uncle told him a nice, young alpha wanted to buy him, he was more relieved with the _young_ part of the description. The nice was what he should have paid attention to, but he’d seen too many of his friends sold off to men and women in their forties that looked even older. He’d take Dean in his twenties any day over that. Which was why he really didn’t like being described as a novelty, something that could grow old and unwanted. Almost like that foot thing Dean’s friend bought in an infomercial. Castiel wasn’t like that foot thing, he was actually useful and he’d find a way to prove it.

At first all he did was follow Dean around and try to find any way to help that he could. When he ran face first into Dean’s lower back, the alpha just turned around and quirked an eyebrow at him, making him feel foolish. If he really wanted to prove that he was just as good as a big omega, he’d have to find another way to do it that didn’t require hovering.

Of all places, the answer came from the television. He was sitting on Dean’s lap on the couch, his little fingers tracing over the veins in Dean’s hand where it rested on his tummy. It was getting late; he could tell even without looking at the clock because Dean was pulling him closer, nuzzling behind his ear. Castiel giggled and turned his head to nuzzle back—he loved it when Dean got cuddly. They didn’t share a room yet, so Castiel didn’t know if Dean was cuddly in bed or not, but he suspected yes.

His foot pressed against the remote and unmuted the TV, distracting him from Dean’s kisses when the theme song for a new show started playing. It didn’t distract Dean, who started nipping at his neck and squeezing his thighs. The swell of the older man’s cock started pushing against his ass. Dean wouldn’t knot him, not until Castiel was thirteen he’d said, but Castiel did still have a mouth and hands he could use, thighs he could press together.

A black and white show flashed across the screen, children about his age ran around a kitchen and behind them a pretty woman wearing a dress was cooking something. Everything was clean and organized, not at all like their kitchen. Dean turned the television off, but Castiel was already coming up with a plan to make sure he could be useful for Dean, it would just take a little more research. In the meantime, Dean was laying them down sideways on the couch, a very suggestive smile on his face. Part of Castiel’s worry could be quelled when Dean looked at him like that, but he still felt like he could do more. Anything to keep Dean from getting bored of him.

 

The next morning Dean went off to work, briefly entering Castiel’s room to kiss him goodbye. Once he knew the house was empty, Castiel went downstairs and back into the living room. This was another thing he was grateful for, Dean didn’t restrict his access to the house like he’d heard about other alphas doing with their omegas. The remote was buried between the cushions, right where Dean had kicked it after Castiel had pushed his little ass into the alpha’s erection. He smiled at the memory and pressed the power button.

The same show wasn’t on, instead it was something that was probably meant to be news but looked more like gossip. Castiel sighed and pulled up the guide, looking for one of the premium channels that might give him what he was looking for. After a few minutes he found it between the sports channels and the reality TV. The show wasn’t the one from the night prior, this one was in color, but the scenes were very similar. A lot of it focused on the male characters, but every scene with the mothers and wives stuck in his mind. The way they went around and cleaned, making things easier for their husbands and children.

It was noon before he realized how many episodes he’d watched and he only stopped because Dean was home for lunch. They sat at the kitchen table, Castiel once again in Dean’s lap as they ate their sandwiches. Maybe tomorrow he’d have the food ready right when Dean got home. The little omega sat sideways in his alpha’s lap, watching Dean drink a glass of water while rubbing the boy’s back. Castiel wondered if his alpha was going into rut soon, with the way he couldn’t stop touching. After lunch Dean kissed him, a large hand cupping the omega’s small jaw. He pulled away too soon, placing another kiss to Castiel’s forehead before slipping back out to return to his office.

When the house was empty again, Castiel went up to his room. His closet was filled with all kinds of clothing for boys and girls, but he’d never bothered to look through it before. The boys’ were on the right and girls’ were on the left. The girls’ colors were soft, almost faded-looking, and the fabrics were smoother than anything in the other side of the closet. Underneath the hanging clothes was a small dresser filled with frilly and silky panties wrapped in packs of three. They were nothing like the boy undies he wore, which were plain cotton and solid colors.

Castiel picked a pack out of the drawer and ripped it open, panties bursting out and falling to the floor around his feet. He huffed and picked them up, looking at them and chewing on his lips as he considered which he should wear. There was a dark red pair with little white hearts, a dark blue pair with diagonal stripes and a black pair with a skull and crossbones on the front. The black pair would look nice under a pair of his shorts, Dean could unzip him and find them. But, that was for later, once he’d proven that he was just as good as a big omega.

The room was cold, making Castiel shiver when he quickly stripped down and pulled on the red pair. It felt different on his skin than his normal undies, almost like Dean’s hands when he was just out of the shower and his skin was all soft as he put lotion on both of them. Next Castiel shoved the panties and plastic from the open pack back into the drawer and closed it. Most of the dresses were too high up for him to reach, so he climbed onto the dresser. A white one, lacy around the bottom and top, hit him in the face when he was standing. It had straps instead of sleeves and didn’t even go to his knees when he pulled it down and held it up to himself.

He jumped down and ran over to the mirror beside the door, first looking at himself in just the panties. When he was living with his family and in the omega school he’d been rather pale; they said it had something do with making him look more innocent. Less like a wild little kid and more like a good omega. In the first few weeks with Dean he’d quickly grown used to just running into the back yard naked, laughing as he looked at their garden. Dean said when he was big enough the garden could be his to tend. He had to make sure he could get Dean to keep him long enough to keep that promise.

The red looked good on his tan skin, somehow making it look a little darker. His butt looked different, too, rounder and more full. Dean would like that.

Castiel quickly slipped the dress on and swayed a little, smiling as the skirt swished around his thighs. The fabric wasn’t very thick, and in the back it was obvious he wasn’t wearing his usual boxers. He could just see Dean coming into the kitchen as he put the dishes away, seeing the pale outline of red through the white, a dull pink. It was only just nearing two o’clock in the afternoon, Dean wouldn’t be off for a couple of hours and the house was entirely his until then.

Castiel rushed back downstairs to start on cleaning like the pretty wives on the television did. Tidying up the area around the table was easy enough; he knew not to touch any of Dean’s work papers or other things from his father’s company. The chewed pens and pencils could be put back into their mug, though. In the living room there was a glass sitting beside the couch, tall and clear and crusted around the bottom with dried juice. He remembered sharing that glass with Dean, getting sleepy in his alpha’s warm arms and waking up cold even though he was tucked into his own bed.

The glass was heavy and Castiel was a little distracted with wondering how a chip got into the lip of it to notice he was too close to the cabinets as he turned the corner. His little toe ran right into the corner of the wooden baseboard, tearing a pained shout out of his mouth as well as making him toss the glass away as he stumbled and tried not to cry. When Dean stubbed his toe all he did was yell and growl and wiggled his toes to make sure they weren’t broken. Castiel wasn’t big and strong like Dean, though, so a few tears dripped down his cheeks from the pain.

It only got worse when he looked and saw sparkling shards of glass shattered all across the floor. In the middle of hurting his foot so badly he hadn’t even heard it break or noticed the tiny, sharp pieces flying all over. Shame and panic spread all through him. He couldn’t go in the kitchen, not without shoes. Unfortunately his shoes were out back, mud still crusted on them from the last rain storm when Dean made him wear them before he stomped in puddles. He was supposed to be proving that he could be as good as a big omega, but he was only making more work for Dean.

Soft sobs were shaking his shoulders as he slowly crawled onto the couch, curling into a ball right where Dean liked to sit. He drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around himself, wishing Dean could just be there. It took a lot of effort not to run upstairs and change back. Even if he failed in trying to clean, Dean would still like the outfit. Castiel fell asleep there, sniffling and curling into the back cushions.

 

When he woke up Dean was holding him, running a hand up and down his thigh. He shivered and yawned, nuzzling into Dean’s chest.

“Hey, you awake?” The alpha’s voice was soft, just like it always was. Maybe he hadn’t seen the mess Castiel made yet, wasn’t angry or getting fed up.

Castiel nodded and blinked slowly, his face half-buried in one of Dean’s casual shirts. He glanced over to the clock on the wall, disappointed to see that it was seven. There was no way Dean couldn’t have seen the mess.

Dean curled a finger under his knee and tickled him until he squirmed around and moved to sit upright. He straddled Dean’s thighs and put his little hands on the alpha’s chest. The green of Dean’s eyes was dark, and Castiel felt a small measure of success for it. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him completely flush to his alpha. Fingers were tapping up his thigh, one arm still barred behind his back. They reached the edge of his panties and stopped, gently tracing along the edge of the elastic.

“You got all dressed up for me?” Castiel nodded, burying his face in Dean’s neck and breathing deeply. Under Dean’s normal smell was the sharper scent of arousal, the kind that had been there a while, curling deep and making it so a knot would pop with almost no effort. “How’d the glass break?”

Castiel went rigid, Dean’s hands still rubbing over his skin to soothe him. He cleared his throat and tried not to squeak when he spoke.

“I was going to put it in the sink, but I stubbed my toe on the cabinet and dropped it.” Even mentioning it was making him want to cry.

Dean picked him up and turned him around, setting his little body sideways across the alpha’s lap. The pain was gone when Dean gently examined both his feet, seeing the small bruises on the right. A deep frown pulled at his lips and he leaned down, lifting the foot up until he could kiss the injured toes. Castiel giggled a little and Dean smiled at him, giving each one another kiss before setting the limb down.

“I bought a chicken from the store, you like the herb ones, right?” Castiel nodded eagerly, making Dean grin wider. “Good. C’mon, let’s eat.”

The glass was cleaned up from the floor, confirming that it was probably the first thing Dean saw when he got home. While Castiel was glad Dean wasn’t angry, he was confused. Normally when he’d broken something at home he got yelled at. He and Dean shared one plate, tearing the meat apart with their fingers.

A tender kiss was pressed behind his ear halfway through their meal. “I’m not mad, Cas. Accidents happen, and I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” Castiel swallowed his bite and gasped as Dean’s fingers brushed over his tiny cock under the panties. “Besides, how can I be mad when you’re so pretty?”

“S-So I’m not in trouble?” His voice was shaky, his breathing even worse when Dean’s other hand came down to spread his thighs open.

He could feel Dean smiling against his skin, the alpha’s broad chest shaking as he laughed lowly. “Not any kind you don’t want to be in, angel.”

The tip of a large finger rubbed his hole through the panties and Castiel squirmed against it, deciding that this kind of trouble was perfectly okay.

 

After the disaster with the glass, Castiel was even more determined to prove his worth. Dean was so loving and kind and he deserved an omega that was just as good.

Slipping out of Dean’s bed wasn’t easy. Strong arms were wrapped around his tiny body and any time he tried to wiggle free they tightened. After five minutes he was able to slowly shuffle out until he was almost free, but the moment Dean’s hands unclasped around his middle the alpha snarled and yanked him back so roughly their skin smacked. He’d learned about this in the omega school, something about alpha’s being territorial and possessive over their omegas. That part seemed like common sense, but he also remembered the beta teacher talking about being careful when alphas were sleeping, because their body might lash out on instinct alone.

Dean’s sleeping mind thought someone was trying to pull Castiel away from him and he was reacting violently. It made the little omega smile, wiggling in the tight grasp until he was turned completely around and facing Dean. He kissed the tan collarbone in front of his face, nuzzling until the alpha loosened his hold a little.

“Dean, I have to pee.” Almost immediately Dean relaxed and Castiel started to back away.

He’d reached the edge of the bed, ready to jump down, when Dean grabbed him and pulled him back. The alpha pushed him down against the mattress and leaned over him. Quick kisses were pressed to his tummy before Dean opened his mouth wide and latched on, sucking hard to pull a bruise up to the pale skin. The sting made Castiel whimper, Dean growling in response and moving to bite another mark onto his omega’s inner thigh. Having Dean that close to his groin made him gasp, spreading his legs wider on reflex.

A feral grin lifted Dean’s sleepy face, a small huff of laughter fanning out against Castiel’s skin. “You taste so good in the morning.”

Castiel scooted up the mattress, away from Dean’s mouth. “I have to pee.”

He waited for a moment, wondering if Dean wouldn’t let him go. Instead maybe Dean would keep him in bed, lick him open and make him shake and cry and beg. After a few seconds Dean laid back down, licking his lips and taking a deep breath. “Hurry back.”

Castiel nodded, sparing a glance down to where his alpha’s thick, uncut cock was half hard, the knot at the base visibly throbbing. The omega giggled and shot forward to give it a kiss before jumping down and running out of the bedroom. Behind him Dean was groaning, yelling _tease_ at his back.

The air in the rest of the house was a little cold and by the time he’d made it down the stairs, Castiel realized he should have put on some clothing. The chill of the tile was worse than the air, making him hiss as he walked over to the counter. Every morning the first thing Dean did was make himself coffee. Castiel had watched enough times to know just how Dean liked it made. If he was going to show that he was just as good as a big omega, he should start with something simple.

Filling the pot with water was easy, but pouring it into the machine was a little more tricky. It was heavy and he spilled almost a third of the water on the counter. Four paper towels were thrown down to soak up the puddle while Castiel climbed the counters to get the grounds from above the stove. He put a filter in and tipped the can of coffee over. Some of them spilled over the side, landing on the wet paper towels.

Heavy steps came up behind him quickly. “What’s all this, angel?”

Castiel turned around, still holding the Folgers can in both hands as he chewed on his bottom lip. “I wanted to make you coffee.”

Dean was still naked, not bothering to dress when he went looking for his omega. An amused chuckle shook his shoulder as he examined the mess Castiel had made. The coffee was pulled from Castiel’s hands and set on the counter. The alpha hefted him into the air, holding him with one arm.

“Why don’t you go take a quick shower and I’ll make us breakfast?” Dean cupped the side of his face and drew him in for a kiss, stubble pricking Castiel’s soft lips.

Castiel hesitated at the doorway to the kitchen, pausing long enough for Dean to look back at him and shoo him. Maybe he needed to start somewhere even simpler.

 

After his shower Castiel put on another dress, this time with frilly white panties underneath. The dress itself was dark blue with short, poofy sleeves. When Dean saw him they almost lost an entire plate of sausage links. Dean stood there, still naked and breathless; his eyes were stuck on the neck of the dress, slowly raking down the little omega’s body until he saw light blue knee socks that were just a bit too big. The tops of them went above the hem of the skirt, a few wrinkles bunching the nylon at his knees.

Dean licked his lips and let out a long breath. “You really like dressing up for me, don’t you baby?”

His voice was a bit choked, like Dean had to fight to even get them out. Castiel giggled and nodded, able to see just how much Dean liked Castiel dressing up for him. The plate was set out on the table, Dean feeding Castiel, watching his little mouth curl around the alpha’s fingers with each bite.

Dean was reluctant to get up and leave for work, messing up the knot in his tie three times before growling and shoving it into his briefcase. He got out the door and Castiel sat on the couch for less than a minute before Dean stormed back in and threw the little omega over his shoulder roughly. Castiel tried not to laugh too much as Dean locked the door and gingerly set him in the Impala’s passenger seat.

 

Castiel mostly stayed in Dean’s office, organizing his colored pens and playing in the rolly chair until it was time to go home. For a little while he sat by the window and watched the city, his eyes drawn to the faint glint of his collar and tags as they caught the sunlight and reflected it onto the glass. He could hear people asking Dean why he wasn’t on a leash, securely tied somewhere, but Dean never answered. Castiel liked to think it was because he was a good boy and Dean trusted him.

They ate lunch together at Dean’s desk, Castiel being careful not to get any food on his pretty dress. Dean couldn’t keep his hands to himself, always pulling Castiel further into his lap or stroking his omega’s back and side. During the drive home one of his hands was on Castiel’s thigh, rubbing and squeezing.

When they got home dinner was more intimate, Dean choosing to strip down to a pair of pajama pants and nothing more. Castiel sat in his lap, skirt rucked up with Dean paying more attention to his legs than their meal.

Teasing fingers trailed up and stroked over Castiel’s little cock, toying with the frills in a way that made him squirm as he hardened. Finally he turned to see Dean watching him with a half smile, his eyes warm and dark.

“Something wrong, baby?” His voice was smoother than usual and lower in tone. Hearing it made Castiel shiver and grind his little ass down as he tried to tip his hips in invitation for his alpha.

Castiel shook his head and gasped when Dean’s hand delved lower, spreading his thighs and rubbing into his clothed crack. Dean hummed lowly and leaned forward to nip at the little omega’s jaw, lips warm as they slid across Castiel’s smooth skin. The fingers rubbing into his crack pressed firmly on his hole, natural slick already leaking out, his little body begging for the alpha holding him.

But Castiel still had to clean the kitchen. If he didn’t clean the kitchen before they went upstairs all the food would be crusty and gross and it would be ten times harder to clean all the dishes.

“Dean, I have to clean.” Castiel’s voice was a bit shaky, his legs trembling as he spread them wider.

Dean took a deep breath, his nose buried in Castiel’s hair and his fingers still rubbing his little omega through the soft fabric. “It’s alright, Cas, the kitchen can wait.”

“If I don’t wash the dishes they’ll get crusty, Dean.” Castiel turned his head and pouted up at his alpha.

In response, Dean chuckled and kissed his forehead. “You don’t have to be big for me, Cas.” Dean turned Castiel around in his lap and stood, one arm under Castiel’s ass for support as they made their way from the kitchen. “That’s why you’ve been doing this, right? Dressing up and trying to clean. You’re trying to be a big omega for me.”

They ascended the stairs, Castiel looping his arms around Dean’s neck as they went further into the dark hall. Castiel was about the respond when they crossed the threshold to Dean’s room, the lights coming on right as Dean kicked the door shut. The bed was still messy from that morning, the sheets rumpled and cold and the mattress beneath soft as Castiel was set down. He reclined against the pillows and toyed with the end of his skirt, barely glancing up when Dean sat down by his feet.

“I just want to be good for you. I don’t want you to give me back.” Tears welled up in Castiel’s eyes and he jumped a bit when Dean put one finger under his chin, tilting his face up to kiss over his eyelids.

“Why do you think I would give you back?” Dean kissed his forehead next and gently tugged him down the mattress until he was lying flat on his back.

Castiel relaxed as Dean climbed up and loomed over him. “Little omegas are a novelty.”

His voice was quiet, but he knew Dean could hear him. The alpha frowned, nostrils flaring a bit in anger. “Who told you that?”

Castiel chewed his lower lip and took in Dean’s scent, letting it calm and comfort him. “Alastair said it when he visited last week.”

A low growl shook Dean’s chest and Castiel reached up to feel it, his hand seeming tiny as it sat over Dean’s sternum. Dean lowered himself slowly, kissing a path from Castiel’s eyebrows down to his lips.

Their lips brushed together, the growl still in Dean’s voice as he spoke. “You don’t listen to anyone else, okay? Just me. You’re mine and you’re not going anywhere.”

Castiel fidgeted a bit and nodded. He knew that Dean loved him, of course, but it didn’t remove all of his insecurities. All he could do was his best and hope Dean really meant what he said.

Warm kisses were pressed under his jaw, Dean slowly climbing down until he was kissing Castiel’s thighs. The boy gasped when Dean bit him, sucking a dark mark into his pale skin. Usually alphas only left marks on big omegas and knowing that made Castiel squirm a bit. Dean wanted him like an alpha would want a big omega. He spread his legs a bit and giggled when Dean’s stubble tickled right near the edge of his panties.

The frilly fabric was pulled to the side, Dean’s breath fanning out against his skin hotly. More kisses were placed on him, but these ones made a path right to his wet little hole. Castiel whimpered when Dean kissed directly over it. His whole body felt like it was being pulled toward Dean, his hips tilting and his little hands reaching. Dean smiled against his skin and licked up the slick that had spread between Castiel’s cheeks, moaning at the taste.

Castiel closed his eyes and tangled his little fingers in Dean’s hair, whining and pulling his legs up. The panties were pulled down to just under his ass, Dean chuckling and detangling the two of them for a moment so he could get the garment all the way off. Dean pulled the dark skirt over his head, hiding his actions from Castiel’s view.

He felt Dean’s finger gently brush across his hole, rubbing a little circle through his slick to relax him and get him to open up. Slow licks were teasing over his cock and balls, the tip of Dean’s tongue flicking against his skin and making him whine more. He felt empty, and Dean was just teasing him! Spreading his legs more didn’t help the feeling, but Dean did at least slip the tip of his finger inside.

Castiel had never finished when he fingered himself. He would get close, his whole body feeling like it was ready to be knotted, but he could never get the last little bit he needed. This felt different, though. It was his alpha using his little body, opening him up and licking him. The inside of his skirt was going to be a mess for sure.

Dean’s whole finger was slipping in and out of him slowly, making him wiggle and gasp. He rolled his hips down into it, loving that a part of Dean was inside him. It was so different from his own fingers, which were shorter and thinner. As soon as Castiel got used to the feeling and rhythm, Dean pulled his finger out. Castiel looked down and opened his mouth to ask why Dean stopped, but could only moan as Dean’s tongue wiggled into him. This was even better than Dean’s finger, hotter and a little thicker. It squirmed instead of just thrusting and it made him thrash, trying to get more.

He could feel Dean’s nose nuzzling his little balls, his tiny cock throbbing as Dean’s tongue thrust in and out of him. The skirt was in the way of him grabbing Dean’s hair and it frustrated him. He yanked the dark material out of the way and gripped Dean’s head securely so he could fuck back into every lick and slurp from his alpha. Flashes of heat consumed his trembling body. It was like his regular heat all over again, the way his body craved and needed. Sweat was making his skin stick to his pretty blue dress and it was getting more difficult to keep hold of Dean’s hair. More wetness poured out of his tight little hole and Dean groaned, tilting his head to try and get his tongue further inside so he could lick it all up.

Castiel lost his grip on Dean’s hair and settled for fidgeting with the skirt instead, pulling at it to the point of almost tearing it. He lifted his head to look down at Dean, surprised to find Dean watching him. They stared at each other for a moment, then Dean did something that made it feel like his tongue was twisting in knots inside of Castiel. The little omega shouted as he came, little cock sending out splashes of watery come while his hole clenched on the tongue buried in it, trying to pull on it like a knot.

Dean pulled back quickly and climbed up his omega’s body. The bottom half of his face was wet with spit and slick, Castiel’s taste all over Dean’s lips when they kissed. He could feel Dean’s cock against his thigh, warm and hard. Dean reached down between them and gathered up slick from Castiel’s sensitive hole.

Castiel could hear the wet noise of Dean stroking himself, the alpha’s eyes fluttering shut he supported himself on one elbow. He licked up the small beads of sweat on Castiel’s neck and buried his nose in the boy’s hair.

“You don’t even know how badly I want to knot you, Cas.” Dean’s voice was rough, his hips roughly bucking into his own hand. “When you’re big enough, I’m gonna bend you over and breed you up, Cas. Gonna look so fucking pretty when you’re milking my knot, baby.”

Castiel whined and wiggled a hand between them to lay across Dean’s forearm, biting his lips as he felt the muscles moving under the alpha’s skin. He felt teeth digging into the crook of his neck, a gentler bite than the one on his thigh, but still one to mark him. Dean’s entire body went rigid, spine arching a bit before relaxing and sagging. Sated groans filled the air as Dean came, most of it landing on Castiel’s soft little cock and balls, dripping down to his hole and making it twitch.

Dean yanked the dress off of him and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s small body, nuzzling the side of his head and pulling him away from their wet spot. Castiel hummed happily and kissed Dean’s chest as the alpha rubbed all the way from his shoulders to his thighs in long, soothing strokes. They’d have to shower soon, but for right now, Castiel was content to just be a messy little omega with his big alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kinkmeme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/74723.html?thread=26126819): So after hearing the song “Puppy Love” by Lana Del Rey, I just couldn’t get this out of my head: Little omega!Cas [7-12] belongs to alpha!Dean. Because of his age though, he’s very insecure. Most alphas don’t bother with omegas that young, and omegas are more like pets or slaves anyway; alphas can abandon or sell them at any time. Perhaps people have told him that once the “novelty” of having a little omega wears off, Dean will get rid of him, or people have said that Dean doesn’t really care about him because he’s just an omega… Whatever the circumstances, Cas feels like Dean will abandon him if he’s not good enough. Cue little Cas trying to turn himself into a perfect 50’s housewife; cooking, cleaning, trying his best to do the most he can for Dean, maybe even finding a cute little dress or maid outfit to wear so he can be just like those women he sees on TV. (Bonus if most of these things fail miserably, like Cas burning food or accidentally making a bigger mess, but him still being very enthusiastic to show Dean that he’s capable of doing things, even if he really isn’t… thinking specifically of the line in the song “I’ll make you breakfast, coffee on your desk, yes; I might burn your toast but baby, I’m still the bestest”) He just wants to show Dean that he’s just like any older omega, even better, because he loves Dean so much and he’s very serious about making Dean happy, and he can be the best omega Dean could have! Dean thinks it’s adorable and doesn’t object, but eventually tells Cas that he doesn’t have to worry, because Dean’s never getting rid of him; he already loves him just the way he is. Can lead to sex or not, I wouldn’t mind either way.  
> This thing took me a lot longer to finish than I wanted, but I'm pleased with the final result. Beta'd by the lovely [Hailey](http://iluvjohnny.tumblr.com) :3 Any leftover mistakes are all me.


End file.
